Climactic Encounters
by caged-bird-singing
Summary: Bo needs a Fae strong enough to feed on so she doesn't drain the life out of them. Who better than our beautiful, snarky, and blonde Valkyrie, Tamsin? Let the games begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Booze Does Not Affect My Ability To Perform**

Lauren laughed as Isaac was finished telling his story. The man that she admired for years was at the same table as her. She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, that convention was very interesting," he said sarcastically with a chuckle. Lauren took another sip of her wine, she could definitely feel the alcohol affecting her.

"So, what's your excuse? How did you manage to skip out?" he asked, his eyes trained on her. She smiled and blushed a little at the way he was looking at her.

"Well, I was waiting for my girlfriend to come. But she was in the middle of something important, so she didn't make it," the doctor explained.

"I see. Is that what the outburst was when I knocked on the door?" he asked, jokingly. Lauren chuckled a little at the comment.

"Yeah. She said she'd be there, but..." the blonde trailed off. Isaac nodded his head.

"I take it that it's a regular occurrence?" he asked. Lauren didn't answer right away, feeling a little guilty for talking about Bo this way.

"She just has a lot on her plate right now," Lauren replied. Isaac nodded, "And she couldn't make time for what's important to you," he concluded. Lauren knew he was right but was hesitant to admit it. She decided it was time to go. She cleared her throat, "Thank you, Dr. Taft, for the drinks but I better get going," she said, getting up.

"Please, Isaac, and let me drive you home," he offered. She smiled at him and nodded, "Fair enough," she replied, accepting his offer. He stood and walked her out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Thank you for the drinks, Isaac," Lauren said as she unlocked her apartment door and walked inside. He followed her inside.

"No, thank you, Lauren," he countered with a winning smile. She smiled back.

"It was nice to get into that brain of yours," he continued, "RNA splicing wasn't one of my favorite subjects until you made it sound fascinating," he said. Lauren chuckled and Isaac took a step closer to her.

"I hope we can do this again sometime." Lauren knew she should back away but she didn't. She didn't move as Isaac leaned in closer to close the distance between them. However, she didn't kiss him back. He pulled away after a few moments, smiling at her. Lauren saw something move in the corner of her eye, and turned. Her face turned white.

"Bo," she murmured. Bo stood there, looking shocked, hurt and angry. Lauren felt a huge pang of guilt rake through her as she watched her girlfriend walk out the door.

"Bo, wait!" Lauren called out, following her. She caught up to her, trying to clear her foggy mind. She finally got to her before she got to the elevator or stairs and grabbed her wrist. Bo pulled it back.

"I know I missed your thing and I'm sorry. But you turn around and do this to me?" Bo asked.

"No, I didn't-He just kissed me. I didn't-"

"Save it," Bo cut her off. Lauren had a flare of anger wash through her, "And it's okay for you to sleep with every Fae in the Dal and I get yelled at because someone kisses me?" Lauren asked, her voice rising. Bo was about to retort but Lauren continued, "I guess my life just isn't that important. I'm just a human, what I do isn't important, is it? You save the world every day and I just deal with Petri dishes, right?" Lauren continued. It was Bo's turn to feel guilty, but it didn't keep her for talking back.

"You know that's different. I thought you understood. I tried not to feed on others. I tried to be monogamous and I almost died for it. This isn't an open relationship, Lauren, you can't go around sleeping with other people. And the Dawning-"

"I'm not sleeping with anyone! He kissed me, Bo! I didn't do anything wrong. And I know, the Dawning. It's always Bo and this, Bo and that. Bo and Dyson, Bo and Aife, Bo the unaligned succubus and the Garuda, Bo in Hecuba Prison, Bo and Kenzi. I'm sick and tired of it being you and something else. When is it you and me?" Lauren asked, her eyes tearing up at this point.

"It's always been me and you," Bo countered, her voice no longer raised. Lauren shook her head, "No, it hasn't," Lauren whispered. Isaac awkwardly walked out of Lauren's door. Bo glared at him and walked up to him. Lauren's foggy mind didn't quite register what her girlfriend was about to do.

Isaac smiled awkwardly, holding out his hand, "Isaac Ta-" He was cut off by Bo's fist connecting with his nose.

"Bo!" Lauren cried, running to the other doctor and making sure he was okay. The succubus walked away after that, and left Lauren to take care of the Dr. Taft.

* * *

Bo ended up going into the Dal. She needed another drink. She plopped herself on the bar stool and Trick walked up to her.

"Uh-oh," he said, seeing the pissed expression on her face. He knew it was time to poor her a couple shots.

"Thanks, Trick," she murmured, downing both of them already.

"What happened?" he asked, refilling the shot glasses with vodka. She clenched her teeth, the image of Lauren kissing the other man burned into her mind.

"Lauren kissed another guy," she growled out. Trick raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh," was all he could think of to say, "I see."

"I mean, I missed her thing, I know. I'm the worst girlfriend in the world. But I didn't think she would go and kiss another guy," Bo said, taking the two shots. Trick nodded, "Are you sure that's what you saw? Maybe-"

"No, that's what I saw," Bo cut off. Trick nodded his head, "Did you let her explain?" he asked. Bo shot him a glare, "Yes. She said that he kissed her but same thing. She let him do it." Trick remained silent.

"Perhaps you should give her another chance. You're going through the Dawning, hardly ever able to see her because of the conditions, maybe she was lonely," the grandfather replied, ignoring his granddaughter's hostile manner. Bo huffed, "You don't think I was too?" she asked, pouting. Trick gave her a look and she rolled her eyes, "Okay, but I'm trying so hard to be monogamous. I'm still trying, Trick," she explained. Trick nodded, "Have you found a regular yet?"

She shook her head, "No. It's usually delivery guys and the occasional hook up," she answered.

"Are you sure that's enough?" he asked, concerned. Bo looked at him, "For now. Something bad happens every time I hook up with Fae. The Fury, Dyson's werewolf friend, the girl me and Lauren chose and ended up dead. I could really use that cricket of good fortune now," she replied. Trick smiled apologetically at her.

"And Dyson's off limits. Especially since he got his love back. Why couldn't he just tell me that he got it back? Apparently he traded his love for his wolf balls," Bo said, downing another shot.

"Gimme another," she said and Trick shook his head, "You need to slow down," he said. Bo gave him a childish angry look, furrowing her brows. He chuckled and took the bottle back.

Bo turned around in her bar stool, she needed to feed. She was getting hungry. She scanned her eyes around the crowd and her eyes landed on Dyson. Her eyes softened, watching him play pool at the tables. She looked away before he caught her glance and she went back to searching through the crowd. Then a thought occurred to her.

Tamsin. Was she available? Bo thought about it for a few seconds, reminded of how amazing she tasted. She shook her head, _No_, she thought, _not her either_.

Although her foggy mind kept drifting toward the blonde. Her attitude was annoying at times, but it was sexy. And her blue eyes-

"Hey, beautiful," said a man, sitting on the stool next to her. She turned to him, a ruggedly handsome man with a little scruff on his face. She smiled but before she could say anything, Trick cut in.

"Get lost. She's not on the market," he growled dangerously. The man looked at the man, his charming smile gone. He sized up the bartender and then Bo, trying to decide whether it was worth it. He then walked away, cursing as he did so. Bo turned to Trick angrily, "What the hell? Since when do you cockblock me?"

"Trust me, Bo, you don't wanna sleep with him," he answered. Before she could ask why, he answered her question, "He's the kind of Fae that loves them, impregnates them, then leaves them until he can collect the baby."

Bo raised her eyebrows in surprise, suddenly grateful for Trick's intervention, "Pour me another shot," was her only response. As the night went on, she couldn't find any Fae of interest, even after she took shot after shot. None caught her fancy. She figured if she drank enough, some decent looking Fae would look like a god. She found her eyes landing on Dyson multiple times before he left out of the door. She didn't know if he saw her there, but if he did, he didn't approach her. It was probably for the best.

Her thoughts then drifted toward the blonde again. She put on a tough front, but Bo saw the genuine smile that flashed on her face when she said that she was one of the good ones, before she covered it with a snarky remark. She could have left at anytime and the succubus had a feeling that her excuse was bullshit. She could take care of herself, Tamsin knew that, yet she stayed. She was grateful, Bo didn't think she would have gotten that far without her.

She downed another shot.

And then she suddenly kissed her. Bo remembered how amazing she tasted when she took her chi while saving Kenzi. She could feel the overwhelming energy and power that washed through her. It was exhilarating. And she remembered the time when they were "under the influence" from the parasite, acting like teenagers. She vaguely remembered the kiss, even though only bits and pieces came to her about that night. That was three times and Bo couldn't say she didn't like it. However, her competent self knew the Valkyrie was off limits. If she fed from her, she was afraid it would be more than a one time thing.

"Okay, Bo," Trick said, taking the shot glasses, "I think you've had enough for one night," he said. Bo moaned, "No."

Trick knew better than to call Lauren or Dyson. And Kenzi was still out of town. He wiped down the counter, ready to close up and trying to think of someone to take her home. Hale was the new Ash now, he had more important things to do than take a drunk succubus home. _Tamsin_, he thought. He knew the girls didn't get along all that much but she was the only option.

He dialed the number and called, "Hello?" came the voice on the other line.

"Tamsin, this is Trick. I know it's late, but there's no one to take Bo home. Do you mind granting me this favor?" he asked. He heard Tamsin sigh and growl on the other line, "What about the human doctor?" she asked.

"Bo and her aren't on the best of terms right now," he replied. There was a pause before she reluctantly agreed, "Ten minutes." He hung up and walked over to Bo, who had her head on the counter.

"Time to go home, Bo," he said.

"Okay," she said, getting off the stool. Trick grabbed her arm, "Ah-uh, Tamsin's coming to pick you up," he said. Bo looked at him, "Tamsin? Great," she said sarcastically. He ignored the comment, knowing the two didn't really get along all that well. Sure enough, ten minutes later, Tamsin came through the door.

"Where is she?" she asked, walking to the bar.

"Right here," Bo said, her speech slurred, she stumbled out of the back restroom. Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Don't you know when to stop drinking?" she asked. Bo smiled, "Wanna join me?" she asked playfully. Tamsin smirked, "Another time," she replied.

"Thank you," Trick called, and Tamsin nodded, taking the succubus' arm and putting it over her shoulder and put a hand on her waist to support her.

"What happened this time?" the blonde asked. Bo chuckled, "Aren't you happy to see me?" the brunette asked. "Absolutely," Tamsin answered sarcastically.

"You were when I killed Whitman," Bo said with a smile. Tamsin almost dropped her. She didn't answer as she put her in the car.

"You like me, Tamsin, admit it," the succubus said, her voice a little loud. The blonde rolled her eyes, "You suck at reading people," she replied. Bo laughed, "I think I'm right, you just don't want to admit it" she answered. Tamsin pulled up into the succubus' driveway. She got out of the car and Bo opened the door, stepping out. She stumbled and held onto the car and Tamsin rushed to her before she fell. Bo laughed drunkenly.

"My knight in shining armor," she joked, "That's usually me." Tamsin allowed herself a little smile. She helped her to the door, and Bo got out her keys. Tamsin took them and opened the door for her, helping her stumble inside. The door closed behind, although she paid no mind to it. Tamsin was about to help her to the couch, but Bo broke away from her. She stumbled a few steps before regaining her balance and then, when Tamsin walked to her to help, Bo kissed her.

Tamsin, caught off guard, didn't push her away. But instead, kissed her back. The taste of alcohol was heavy on Bo's breath but she didn't mind. Bo pulled away after a few moments, looking into the other blonde's blue eyes. The succubus smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, except Tamsin turned her head just in time, so the succubus opted to kiss down her neck instead. She planted warm, open-mouthed kisses down the column of the Valkyrie's neck, settling on one spot and suckling. Tamsin resisted the urge to close her eyes but her eyes rolled back a little at the sensation.

Tamsin placed her hands on Bo's abdomen, pushing her away a little, "You're drunk," she stated. Instead of being discouraged, Bo took the challenge.

"I assure you, Detective," she whispered into her ear, making Tamsin clench her teeth at the sensation, "booze does not affect my ability to perform," the succubus finished, the familiar words pouring from her lips. Her drunk conscious paid no mind to it, however. Tamsin pulled away and smirked at her, "Who says I want to sleep with you?" she asked, agreeing to play this game with her.

Bo chuckled, touching the blonde's arm and sending pulse after pulse of orange energy through her, "Trust me, you're aura's burning hot," she countered and Tamsin felt a huge surge of arousal hit her. She contained the moan that almost escaped her throat and pretended to clear it, her confidence faltering.

"What about your human doctor?" she asked, not really caring but keeping the conversation going so Bo doesn't jump her bones. And Tamsin had no doubt that she would let her.

"We had an argument, but she understands. I am a succubus, after all," Bo whispered upon her neck. Bo's hands caressed her arm as they traveled up to her chest. Tamsin grabbed her wrists before they touched something they really shouldn't.

"Rebound sex?" the blonde breathed out, trying to regain full self-control again. She heard-and felt-Bo's breathy chuckle, "We didn't exactly break up," she answered and placed a kiss on her neck, "But I need to feed sometime," she continued, "And you, Detective, taste amazing from what I remember," she finished. Bo traveled up to the blonde's lips and kissed her, letting her tongue out to play and then sucking Tamsin's chi.

The blonde could feel the energy flowing out of her. The warmth and arousal that spread through her made her resolve falter a little, just like it did the last time. She let the succubus take a little more, knowing the massive hangover she was going to have tomorrow. And then unwillingly pulled away. Bo's hands went under Tamsin's shirt, sending her energy through her and feeling the warm skin there.

"Fuck," Tamsin growled, still trying to regain self-control. She heard Bo chuckle again, "I plan on it," she replied. Tamsin bit her lip as she felt Bo take her ear into her mouth and grazing it between her teeth. Goosebumps spread through the blonde.

"It's time for you to go to bed," Tamsin said, pulling away. Bo looked at her, a predatory glint in her eye and a slight shiver ran down Tamsin's spine.

"Care to join me?" Bo asked, but Tamsin only smirked, "You're on your own, succubus."

Bo smirked back at the taller woman, "We'll see," she replied before leaning in to kiss her again. Tamsin still couldn't find the will to push her away, she couldn't deny that she wanted the succubus. She couldn't deny the curiosity she felt and didn't doubt the pleasure that came with it. She felt herself backed into the a post that supported the sad little shack.

Bo unbuttoned the blonde's jeans, not wasting anymore time teasing. Tamsin felt a pulse of sexual energy through her, a strong one, and heard the audible gasp that ripped from her throat. Bo unzipped the other woman's pants and slid her hand under her panties. Tamsin didn't register the fact that Bo undid her pants and her hand clenched the post when she felt Bo's hand at her center.

"Shit," she cursed to herself, frustrated that it escaped her notice, angry that Bo had such an affect on her. The fact that she was a succubus contributed immensely, but she's resisted both succubi and incubi before, just not as strong as this one.

Bo caressed a finger through her core, feeling how wet she was. The succubus let out a breathy moan of satisfaction, "I think you do want to sleep with me, Tamsin," she stated playfully. Tamsin was only half listening, too wrapped up at the sensation of Bo caressing her clit. One hand was grasping the post behind her, and the other was fisting Bo's shirt at her waist.

The succubus' other hand gently cupped Tamsin's breast under her shirt, noticing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Detective, it was like you almost expected this to happen," Bo breathed into her ear, before she continued suckle at her neck-fully aware she would leave a mark. Tamsin's frustration grew at the statement, "It's three in the morning, did you expect me to dress up for you?" Tamsin growled out. Bo laughed at her response and easily slipped two finger inside of her.

Tamsin hit her head against the post from throwing it back at the sensation. She bit her lip, she was not going to give Bo the satisfaction of moaning.

"You're a quiet one," Bo whispered, caressing her thumb over the blonde's nipple. It hardened beneath her touch. Tamsin dug her teeth into her lip to keep herself from making a sound and it was starting to break the skin, but she couldn't make herself care.

Bo continued to thrust into her with the limited space she had and easily found the slightly rougher texture inside of her and curled her fingers. Tamsin let out a high-pitched moan and her knees were about to give out. Bo supported her, gaining strength from the strong sexual energy around them. She wanted more.

She crashed her lips against the other woman's and freely took more from the Valkyrie. She reveled in the sensation of power that washed through her. Tamsin felt her energy trickle away from her but was too overwhelmed by her oncoming orgasm.

Bo sent another wave of energy through the blonde and thumbed her clit. She continued to slide her fingers in and out of her core, curling her fingers erratically to illicit the moans she loved to hear so much. It was the bigger prize to hear Tamsin moan, noticing she was a quiet lover when most people would be screaming by now.

The blonde's mouth fell open as she felt herself about to come and a blue stream of energy flowing out of her mouth. Her eyelids fluttered closed and her eyes rolled back, "Fuck," she moaned out loudly and Bo knew she was hitting her climax. She kept the energy flowing through her and then taking chi out, the succubus couldn't get enough of it. She curled her fingers and kept them curled while thrusting and thumbing her clit, Tamsin pressed her lips against Bo's neck, needing to keep herself quiet. Bo stopped sucking the energy out of her, letting her hit the full intensity of her climax. The blonde bit down hard, taking the succubus off guard and a loud moan coming from her own throat.

"Faster," Tamsin breathed after letting go and when Bo complied, she started to bite down harder. She refused to make a noise but even then, little whimpers of pleasure escaped her. The blonde climbed higher than she ever had before. And then she started to come down, she dislodged her teeth from Bo's neck. Her legs were shaking as she pulled away to look at Bo. The succubus took her fingers back, licking them and slowly putting them into her mouth to taste her lover. A small rush of arousal went through the blonde, and it amazed her that the succubus could still turn her on after coming so hard.

Tamsin swallowed hard and zipped her pants up. Her eyes fixated on Bo's lips. _God, if she could do that with her fingers, imagine what she could do with her tongue._ The thought flashed through Tamsin's mind and yet another wave of arousal went through her. She took a moment to regain self control, and stood up straight, her shaking legs protesting.

"How was that?" Bo asked, a smug look on her face. She knew she did a number on the Valkyrie. Tamsin tried to give her a smug, unimpressed look, but she was too busy trying to stand herself.

"I told you booze doesn't affect my ability to perform," Bo said. She was still very drunk, especially from the way she smiled. The succubus placed her finger on the blonde's chest and trailed it down. Tamsin scoffed, "You're overconfident. You almost sucked me dry," and grabbed Bo's hand from going any further.

Bo shrugged, "It's not my fault you taste so damn good," she countered. Tamsin smirked, "Don't expect seconds," she retorted. The succubus gave her a seductive smile, "We'll see if you can resist it," she replied. Tamsin let out a chuckle, "I think it's the other way around."

When the blonde was sure she could walk without falling, she stood up straight.

"I did what I was asked, I have to go," she said, making her way to the door.

"Don't let the door hit your sweet little ass on the way out," Bo called. She was just about to pass out from being drunk. The energy was coursing through her, however she knew the full extent of the chi wasn't going to heal her until morning. With the amount of alcohol she drank, the most she could hope for was no hangover. Tamsin's energy was enough to keep her from getting alcohol poisoning in the first place.

She had to admit though, the sex was pretty damn good.

* * *

Tamsin walked through her apartment door, her legs mostly recovered from the aftereffects of her intense orgasm. She went to get ready for bed, going into the bathroom to brush her teeth. However, when she turned on the light and took a good look in the mirror, her mouth dropped in shock.

On her neck, were a trail of dark red hickies, on both sides. Tamsin closely examined her neck, her left side had a big one toward the bottom and a couple small ones trailing up from that. On the right, she only had a couple medium sized ones and a small one.

"Shit," she cursed to herself, how was she going to cover that up. That succubus really knew how to mark a girl. Tamsin felt her sore bottom lip and found that she had broken the skin and it was slightly swollen. There was a cut also. The blonde growled, covering those up would be a shit load of make up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Let The Games Begin **

Bo woke up the next morning and stretched.

"Hello, BoBo!" Kenzi called out and Bo popped up from her bed.

"Kenzi! You're back!" she shouted in excitement, running to her best friend. She had so much energy and felt the best she'd ever been in ages. Kenzi hugged Bo, taking in her scent and reveling in the fact that she had her best friend back. When the human pulled away, however, her mouth dropped.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kenzi asked, staring at her neck. Bo looked at her, confused. She touched where Kenzi was looking and flinched a little, and then walked over to the bathroom mirror. She examined her neck and her mouth fell too. There was an angry, swollen, bruised bite mark at the bottom of her neck.

"I don't know..." Bo answered, touching it, "Ow," she whispered.

"Must have had some wild, rough sex last night-thank God, I wasn't here," Kenzi replied.

"It explains the way I feel," Bo answered. Kenzi smiled, "Are you sure it was from just the sex? You seem happier than you normally do," Kenzi retorted as they both went downstairs. Bo tightened the strap she had on her kimono.

"Yeah, it must have been one powerful Fae," Bo speculated.

"More powerful than Dyson?" Kenzi asked, doubting the possibility.

"Maybe, I mean, even after I slept with him I didn't feel this good most of the time," Bo replied, enjoying the way she felt right now.

"So, who was it? Must have been one mighty powerful Fae," Kenzi said, leaning against the counter, trying to squeeze answers from her friend. Bo shook her head, trying to remember.

"I don't know," she murmured. Kenzi arched her eyebrow, "You don't know? Or you don't remember? There's a big difference there," she said.

"I don't remember. How do I not remember? Was I that drunk?" Bo asked herself.

"You had blacked out sex? With a powerful Fae? BoBo, I thought we talked about this? How much did you have to drink and what happened to make you drink that much?" Kenzi asked. Bo's face fell as she remembered the incident with Lauren.

"Lauren," Bo answered, "she was kissing another guy," she finished. Kenzi nodded her head in acknowledgement, "Oh."

"Did you talk to her?" the human asked. Bo nodded, "We had an argument and then I went to Trick's. I was looking for someone to feed on at the Dal. I didn't think I found anyone," she replied, trying to remember.

"Who took you home?" Kenzi asked. Bo looked at her, confused, "That's a good question."

"Wait," Bo said suddenly, remembering something.

"There was a guy," she said, straining her mind to remember. Then she was confused again, "But Trick sent him away."

"Maybe the guy came back while Trick wasn't looking and took you away and you brought him here, where you had crazy, wild, amazing Fae sex," Kenzi concluded. Bo looked at her, her eyes wide, "God, I hope not," she responded. Kenzi looked at her, puzzled, "What? BoBo no-no want sex with hot Fae-Fae? I thought I'd never see the day-day," she said, as she mockingly wiped non-existent tears from her eyes. Bo gave her an unamused look.

"No. Trick said that he's the kind of Fae that sleeps with you, impregnates you, and then leaves you until the baby is born, so unless you want me to be a Baby Mama, you better pray you're wrong," Bo answered. She hurried upstairs so she could change, being sure to take a scarf and talk to Trick about what happened last night.

* * *

Tamsin went to work in the morning and did her best to cover up the marks on her neck. She grumbled to herself, slightly embarrassed that she had to wear a turtleneck to work. She hoped nobody noticed.

Dyson, however, definitely noticed. Tamsin forgot how awkward it would be and was thankful that she took a shower to wash off the scent of Bo. He raised his eyebrows at her attire.

"Good morning," he said, not bothering to hide the amused look on his face. Tamsin rolled her eyes and walked to the coffee pot. She needed to get her morning started awake and alert.

"Had a good night last night, did you?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up before I make you," she growled. He chuckled at her hostile response. She took her seat.

"That person must have loved your neck if you have to wear a turtleneck to work. You look like a schoolgirl, much more intimidating," he continued mocking her. Tamsin glared at him, "Beats being a lovesick puppy," she retorted. His smile faltered but tried not to let the comment get him down. Tamsin sighed at his expression, "That was a bit much," she admitted. He ignored her and continued working.

"I have a suspect in custody, you mind interrogating him?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she murmured quietly, knowing she was taking her frustration out on him.

"I'm sure your turtleneck will charm him to talk," he joked after she apologized. She rolled her eyes, grabbed the file on her desk and walked to the interrogation room. She heard him chuckle a little at her response. And to think, she had to deal with this all day. Thank God that the one she couldn't cover was under her turtleneck.

* * *

Bo walked up to Trick in the Dal, followed by Kenzi. Trick saw Bo and smiled, "Sorry about last night-"

"What happened last night?" Bo asked, panicked. Trick gave her a confused look, "You don't remember?" he asked.

"Did I sleep with that guy last night? Am I pregnant, Trick? Please tell me I'm not pregnant," Bo asked, hoping that he would say no. Trick replied, "No, I sent him away. What's going on?"

"BoBo, here, feels like a million bucks and the only person that can make her feel this good and has the teeth to leave a mark, is-"

"No, Kenzi, Lauren and I agreed he was off limits," Bo interrupted, she's been pushing the thought and possibility of that out of her mind. Trick looked like he was putting the pieces back together.

"Dyson?" he asked. Bo shook her head, "It can't have been. Unless..." she trailed off.

"You called him in your drunken stupor and had amazing Fae-sex with him," Kenzi suggested. Bo growled, "No. No, no, no," she continued to say then turned into a whine.

"What am I going to tell Lauren?" she asked herself.

"Well, she kissed another guy, I think she deserved it," Kenzi countered.

"I broke the one rule we had, Kenzi," the succubus retorted. "This is worse than being pregnant," Bo pouted, "Why can't I be pregnant?" she asked. Kenzi raised her eyebrows, "What the hell happened while I was gone?" she whispered to Trick.

"Oh, she got her invitation to the Dawning but I'm pretty sure it doesn't do this. I'll call Stella," he said, picking up the phone.

"Okay," Kenzi said, pulling Bo's arm, "Let's go to the Po-Po station and find the wolfman to figure this out," she concluded. Bo didn't fight her best friend as they went out the door of the Dal.

* * *

Dyson was studying a file of a recent case when he smelled the familiar scent of-

"Bo," he said as he turned around. And sure enough, the succubus came through the door.

"Hey," she said, trying not be awkward. Kenzi went up to the detective and placed a finger on his chest, trying to put on her most serious face without being serious, "Did you or did you not go to Bo's house and sleep with her?"

Dyson looked at her, clearly confused. He stood up, towering over Kenzi and Bo looking at him, worried. The wolf looked back down to Kenzi, "No, I didn't," he answered honestly. The human looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Did she call you? Did you call him?" she asked, turning to Bo. The succubus shrugged and pulled out her phone to check, "No. She didn't," he answered for her. Bo let out a sigh of relief and Dyson kept his face stoic.

"Then what the Fae happened?" Kenzi asked. "That's what I wanna know," Bo answered, crossing her arms. She noticed Tamsin wasn't at her desk but shook it out of her mind. Too focused on the situation at hand.

Tamsin opened the door of the interrogation room and walked out. She lifted her head and saw Bo. Her eyes widened as she panicked, she quickly walked left into the hallway and out of sight.

"Why do you think it was me?" Dyson asked. Kenzi looked at him and then at Bo.

"Well, her neck looks like a zombie tried to eat her," Kenzi answered before Bo could stop her. Dyson looked at her and then her neck, which was covered with a scarf. He raised his eyebrows but Bo thought it was best if she didn't show him.

"No," she answered, seeing the look on his face.

"How bad is it?" he asked, trying to look amused. She shook her head, "I'm not showing you," Bo said stubbornly. He gave her a look and Kenzi looked like she wasn't going to intervene. Bo glared at him but then rolled her eyes and relented. She lifted the scarf up and bit and showed him the red-green-purple, swollen bite mark. He raised his eyebrows, "Why didn't you heal?" he asked.

"She got Faaaeee-wasted last night. I mean, blacked out, wasted," Kenzi replied.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing you should worry about," Bo answered before Kenzi could. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"So if you didn't do it, then who did?" Bo asked herself. Kenzi shrugged and Dyson sat back down into his seat.

Tamsin could see the mark she made from where she was standing, which was behind the wall seven feet away from Bo. Dyson caught her glance and Tamsin quickly hid, knowing he'd seen her.

"Shit," she cursed but couldn't help but smirk a little at the mark she gave her. Even her succubus powers couldn't heal her from that.

Dyson looked suspiciously at Tamsin behind the wall as Bo and Kenzi left the police station. He got up and walked over to her, except she wasn't behind the wall anymore. He turned around and found her sitting at her desk.

"Tamsin," he said, his voice full of warning. She looked at him, feigning ignorance.

"What?" she asked. He gave her a glare, not answering her question. She didn't pull away from his stare, not backing down.

"It was you," he stated. She laughed, "I don't-"

"Don't lie to me," he growled. Tamsin stood up to face him, clenching her teeth, "Be careful, Dyson. Your wolf is showing."

He growled at her but it was lessened, "I know it was you." Tamsin ran her hand through her hair, "What do you want me to say, 'I'm sorry?'" she asked. He backed off a little, taking a step back.

"I just wanted the truth," he answered. Tamsin lifted her head, "And what has it gotten you?" she asked. He remained silent and walked back to his seat, pretending nothing happened.

The blonde sighed and walked out of the police station, she needed some air.

* * *

"Great, so now we're back at square one," Bo said, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"No," Kenzi said, "who took you home last night?" she asked. Bo furrowed her brow, trying to remember.

"You don't remember," Kenzi guessed and Bo shook her head to confirm it. Kenzi nodded, "Okay, awesome, we're going back to Trick," she said.

They arrived at the Dal, again, and walked up to the bartender, who was talking to Stella. Kenzi raised her eyebrows, "Who's Trick's sexy, new woman?" she asked.

"Stella," Bo replied, "the one helping me through the Dawning."

"The bitch who said humans taint the process," Kenzi concluded. Bo sighed, "It's not her fault. She didn't make the rules."

Kenzi didn't pay attention, or rather, she didn't care and decided she didn't like the old blonde.

"Find anything?" Trick asked. Bo shook her head, "It wasn't Dyson," Bo answered. Trick nodded and Stella looked puzzled.

"The invitation doesn't affect Fae after it's deactivated. It never has, at least, none that I heard of," she said. Bo nodded, "So I just got shit-faced, slept with a stranger and it's all my fault," she stated.

"At least you aren't pregnant and it wasn't Dyson. That's what's important," Kenzi responded, trying to be optimistic.

"And you fed. That's also important," Trick added.

"I just wish I knew who it was," Bo said, defeated.

"So you could get seconds?" Kenzi joked.

"Was it your human doctor?" Stella asked, trying to be helpful.

"Unless Lauren suddenly became Fae and we had amazing make-up sex last night, no. I'm pretty sure it wasn't her," Bo answered. Stella nodded her head, but her expression indicated that she gave too much information. Trick shrugged, just as Bo turned around to leave, "Ask Tamsin. She's the one that took you home last night," he answered. Bo froze. And slowly turned back around in her seat. She looked at Trick, her face serious, "Tamsin took me home last night?" she asked slowly. Her grandfather nodded and looked confused by her tone, "You don't think-" he stopped himself short. Bo raised her eyebrows.

"It makes sense," she whispered to herself. "But why would she sleep with me? Was she drunk?"

"No, she looked sober when she picked up up. Unless she drank when she dropped you off," Trick suggested.

"Damn, that bitch has some Fae-ry serious skills," Kenzi joked but her face didn't crack a smile. Bo turned to her friend and looked at her, unamused. "What?" she asked, shrugging.

"Is it back to the station?" she asked. Bo shook her head, "No. Let's just leave it at that," she concluded and got off the bar stool.

* * *

Bo slinked downstairs, hoping not to make a noise but in the old shack, it was impossible. The stairs creaked with every movement and as soon as she got to the bottom, she looked at the couch. It seemed the human was still asleep.

She grabbed her jacket on the hanger and put it on, quietly walking across the floor, however, she kicked a beer bottle on the floor that missed the trash can. The huge clanging was sure to wake up Kenzi, so Bo stopped all movement, and she looked to the couch but only heard Kenzi murmuring and shift her position on the couch. She didn't wake up. The brunette sighed in relief and continued to slip out the door.

She drove to Tamsin's apartment. She looked up her file while she had the opportunity at the police station a few weeks ago and was thankful she did. She didn't know how else she would have gotten to the other blonde. Lauren had called multiple times that day, but she was screening her calls, too nervous to talk to her after the day's events.

She finally ended up at Tamsin's doorstep. It was midnight and hoped the detective wasn't sleeping. She took in a deep breath before letting it out and mustering the courage to knock on the door. At first, there was only silence, but Bo could hear footsteps before the door opened.

Bo's suspicions were confirmed when she saw the marks on Tamsin's neck. They were turning a red-brownish hue now. Bo raised her eyebrows, "Wow," was all she could think of to say. Tamsin nodded her head, forgetting about her neck, and who else to show up at her door but the woman who didn't remember she did it.

"We really did-"

"Yeah," Tamsin cut off. There was an awkward silence, "Well. If that's all you wanted to know, I better get going. My TV-"

"Why would you sleep with me?" Bo asked, before the door shut. Tamsin swallowed hard, "You came at me pretty strong, the only way to stop you was to punch the shit out of you. And that defeated the purpose of saving you from Brazenwood," she answered. Bo stared at the blonde, who didn't meet her gaze at first. It was obvious the succubus didn't believe her.

"You're a Valkyrie, aren't they supposed to be really powerful?" Bo asked, not hiding her suspicion. Tamsin smirked, "Fae often doubt us. Karma catches up pretty fast," she answered.

"And you couldn't resist a succubus," Bo stated.

"You're not a regular succubus," Tamsin retorted.

"You had no trouble in the woods," the brunette countered and Tamsin, for once, didn't have a response to that.

"No snarky comment?" Bo asked. Tamsin scoffed, "I think it's time for you to go."

"You're good," Bo stated.

"You already said that," the blonde answered.

"No. I mean, you're good at hiding," the brunette clarified. Tamsin growled, "I don't hide."

"Then why don't you admit it?" Bo asked, tilting her head. The action made the bite mark peek out of the jacket's edge at the top. Tamsin's eyes darted to the bruise.

"Yeah, you bite pretty hard," Bo said, touching the bruise and showing the blonde in the process. Tamsin smirked, "Don't mess with a valkyrie," she retorted.

"You're changing the subject," the brunette pointed out, "Actually that was you," Tamsin replied. Bo cracked a smile, "You show all this attitude that keeps everyone away. I know why you do it, I did it too," Bo stated. Tamsin looked at Bo for a moment, "So, what, you want to have a girl talk?" she asked, looking amused.

Bo kept her smirk, "Tamsin," she said. Tamsin's smile faltered a little, "I don't know what you want from me," she said, irritated.

"The truth," the brunette answered. The blonde took a good hard look at her for a few moments. _What is up with everyone and the truth, the blonde thought,_ but then opened the door a little wider for Bo to come in. The succubus entered the Valkyrie's abode, the apartment was bare, nothing but a TV, a table and a couch in the living room.

"Have a seat," Tamsin said, going to the kitchen to get some water. "Why did you stay with me in Brazenwood, really," Bo asked. Tamsin came back with two glasses of water. She sat next to her.

"You first," Tamsin countered. Bo looked at her, bewildered.

"What happened with your girlfriend?" she asked. Bo clenched her teeth, "Why do you want to know?" Tamsin shrugged, "Shits and giggles."

Bo sighed and summed it up in one sentence, "I caught her kissing another guy." Tamsin waited for more, but it obviously wasn't coming. She nodded her head, "Alright. So that's what drove you," she said.

"Your turn," Bo stated. Tamsin sighed, "What do you wanna know?" she asked, stalling.

"Brazenwood," the succubus answered. The blonde clenched her teeth, "I already told you," she answered.

"The truth, Tamsin," Bo protested. The Valkyrie avoided eye contact at first, her jaw still clenched.

"I consider you a friend," Tamsin murmured, Bo almost missed it. The succubus stared at her, silent. "You have some way of showing it," she finally answered.

"Yeah, well, my people don't have friends," Tamsin stated. Bo's gaze changed from curiosity to understanding.

"Just friends?" Bo asked, making sure, her gaze flickering to her neck. Tamsin felt a slight wave of arousal go through her at the memory of that night.

"Why, you think I'm in love with you?" the blonde asked mockingly. Bo smiled, "Just curious."

"Last night was angry, rebound sex. Besides, I heard you had a problem finding people to feed on," the blonde said, shrugging it off.

"Well it must have been amazing angry, rebound sex," Bo commented.

"I do have that affect on people," Tamsin retorted confidently.

"That's my line," the succubus joked. They both chuckled before a silence hung between them.

"So, how was it?" Bo asked a little awkwardly, not that she needed reassurance about her performance. Tamsin raised her eyebrows, amused and a smirk on her face. "Why?" she asked.

"I don't remember what happened last night, as you probably know. I stopped by the police station today" she remarked. "Did you?" the blonde asked, feigning ignorance.

"Humor me," Bo countered. Tamsin chuckled, "I've had better," she said. Bo looked offended, "Ouch," she replied. Tamsin shrugged, "Guess booze does affect your ability to perform," she countered. Bo looked at her, the familiar words reaching her ears. Bo smiled a little, covering her surprise.

"I thought we agreed on the truth," the succubus said with a confident smile. Tamsin challenged her stare with a smirk, "You're a powerful succubus. One of the most powerful," she admitted.

"Meaning?" Bo pushed. Tamsin unwillingly continued to admit, "It was the best sex I've ever had." Bo grinned, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Tamsin was thankful the succubus couldn't remember the conversation from last night.

"Why? Coming back for seconds already?" the blonde asked.

"I am getting a little hungry," Bo answered playfully. "Coming back for seconds already?" the blonde responded. Bo smirked.

The two unconsciously started to lean in a little closer. Centimeter by centimeter.

"Considering last night draws a blank... I'd say it still firsts," Bo stated.

"It does count," Tamsin argued. They were centimeters apart now and about to close the distance.

The succubus' phone ringed through the charged air. Bo pulled back a little, silently debating on whether she should check her phone. Without changing the distance between them, Bo took out her phone and checked it. Tamsin took a glance at her phone before she pulled away.

"Lauren?" she guessed. Bo nodded.

"You should answer it," Tamsin advised. Bo looked to her and then down at her phone, before pressing 'Accept'.

"Hey," Bo answered, standing up from the couch and walking toward the kitchen.

"Hey. I'm really sorry about last night," Lauren apologized.

"It's okay. I overreacted," Bo admitted.

"I shouldn't have let him kiss me. It's just-I miss you and-"

"I know. I'm sorry I'm never there. The-"

"No, you have your Dawning and that's already a lot on your plate," Lauren interrupted. Bo didn't know how to answer, so she didn't.

"Bo? Are you there?" she asked.

"Yeah," the brunette answered. She had to tell her about Tamsin. She looked to the other blonde, who met her gaze so Bo quickly looked away. But not right now.

"I'll stop by to see you tomorrow," Bo promised.

"Okay, I love you," Lauren said and Bo gave a little smile, "I love you too."

Bo came and sat back down with the Valkyrie. The same silence hung in the air, except an awkwardness creeped in.

"I'd better go," Bo finally said, standing up again. Tamsin nodded in agreement.

"It was good to clear things up," Bo said as they walked toward the door. Again, Tamsin nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could've remembered last night," the succubus admitted with a smile. Tamsin opened the door, "Well, I guess that's just too bad," she said. _And there's that attitude again,_ Bo thought.

"And why's that?" the succubus asked, her voice invoking a challenge. Tamsin tilted her head, accepting it, "Because I'm not the one that's going to come crawling back for more."

"Well," Bo countered, "seeing as I don't remember anything," she continued, "I don't see myself come crawling back for more," she finished. Tamsin's smile fell a little, "Then let's play a game," she suggested. After a long pause from the brunette, Tamsin almost regretted saying it.

"I'm listening," Bo finally answered, excited to hear the proposal.

"The first person to give in to each other's..." she trailed off, her eyes traveling the succubus' body, "...charm," she continued, "by making a sound during the actions of your nature, loses," Tamsin proposed. Bo, despite the euphamization, definitely caught her drift.

"And if I play this game," Bo asked, seductively, "what do I win?"

"Mighty cocky for someone who doesn't know who she's up against," Tamsin said, leaning against the door, "especially when you don't remember what happened last night."

Bo raised an eyebrow, "I've done it once, I can do it again." Tamsin chuckled, "I guess we'll see."

"Why a game?" Bo asked, curiosity evident in her voice. The blonde shrugged, "I heard you need a regular person to feed on. What better than a Valkyrie?" she asked, "We do taste amazing, don't we?" she finished. Bo didn't argue with that.

"And the rules?" the succubus asked, the thrill of the game already affecting her.

"Mhmmm," Tamsin hummed, thinking. "There aren't any," she concluded.

"Anytime, anywhere? I like it," Bo answered.

"But you can't suck me dry," Tamsin countered. Bo considered it, "So there are rules."

"One," the Valkyrie said, scrunching her face the way she does when her attitude is on. The succubus nodded her head slowly.

"And in case of dire emergencies?" Bo asked. Tamsin looked at her, slightly puzzled, "Like?" she asked.

"Well, I do deal with life and death situations every day. You know, saving the world," the brunette pointed out, "And the Dawning, which-according to you-is the most brutal thing I'm going to through," Bo led on.

"And is not something to be joking about," Tamsin cut in.

"You sound like my second grade teacher," the succubus joked. The blonde rolled her eyes, "And the game doesn't apply in dire situations," she concluded. Bo smiled, "Then I guess we have ourselves a game to play," she said, "May be the best Fae win," she finished. She was about to go but turned around, "I mean, the quietest," she corrected. Tamsin smirked and closed the door. She leaned against it, closing her eyes to collect herself.

"What are you doing, Tamsin?" she whispered to herself. _She's shucking a human. You can't expect her to be monogamous_, she thought to herself. And then she thought about Dyson. But then she shook the thought away, she couldn't afford to let herself getting soft now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Round One**

An angry knocking came at Tamsin's door. Irritated, the blonde turned to the door, wondering who would be visiting her at this hour. She got up from her couch and walked to the door, irritated and prepared to yell at the person. However, the second the door opened, lips crashed onto hers. Tamsin pushed away and saw that it was Bo. She had a lot of cuts, bruises and blood.

"What the hell happened to you?" the cop asked, crossing her arms and feeling her nerves already tingling at the sight of Bo's glowing eyes.

"I had a disagreement," the succubus growled before crashing her lips onto Tamsin's again. The door closed behind the brunette. Bo didn't part her lips from the blonde as she pushed her back toward the couch. A part of the blonde wanted to pull away, but the desire in her flared.

"God, you taste so good," Bo whispered when they parted for air. They walked around to the front of the couch, Tamsin blindly feeling the furniture.

"I'm guessing this still isn't round one?" the blonde asked as Bo was planting kisses down her neck.

"Uh-uh," Bo replied and pushed the other woman down onto the couch. She straddled the Valkyrie. Her wounds were already healing but she wanted more. She bent down to kiss her again, Tamsin's hands resting on Bo's thighs. Then her shirt came off, Bo planting kisses down her neck again. The succubus sent waves of energy through her lover, forcing the blonde to bite her lip. No matter what, even if this wasn't part of the game, she wasn't going to make a sound. Bo's hands fluidly took off her bra, throwing it on the floor haphazardly before cupping her breast. The blonde smiled, grabbed her wrist and switched their positions on the couch.

Tamsin effortlessly took off Bo's top, along with her strapless bra. She planted wet kisses down Bo's neck.

"Not one for being submissive, are you?" Bo panted out, her eyes fluttering shut. She felt, more than heard, the blonde's breathy chuckle, "No," she replied, her lips beneath her collarbone. The blonde's mouth enveloped a nipple as one hand undid the button of Bo's leather pants without any trouble. Her hand didn't hesitate as it slid into her panties and felt her core.

Bo's lips fell apart slightly. Despite the fact they agreed this wasn't round one, Bo wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. Tamsin slowly slid her middle finger through her slit, starting at her entrance and caressing her clit. She felt Bo's hips arch up restlessly. Her nose was at Bo's neck, as she inhaled her scent. She could smell the faint scent of sweat the succubus previously broke and could feel the heat emanating from her skin.

"Kiss me. Now," the succubus demanded, grabbing Tamsin's face and pulling it to her lips. She didn't hesitate to take her chi, about to moan at the sensation of it. God, it was heaven and she never tasted anything like it. Tamsin pulled away before Bo could take anymore, leaving her wanting. Bo growled.

"Was that a moan I heard?" Tamsin asked playfully, knowing it wasn't but goading the succubus. Bo laughed, "Not a chance," she replied. She grabbed Tamsin's wrist and pulled from her pants, already missing the feeling and flipped them over. They thudded onto the floor, Bo on top again and taking off the blonde's jeans. Bo threw them as she pulled them off, not concerned with where they landed but she heard a crash. Neither women concerned themselves with it, but by the sudden lack of light in the room, it was the lamp. The only light was the one kitchen on the other side of the apartment. The dim room only made things more exciting as Tamsin looked down into Bo's still glowing eyes.

"Have you ever slept with a succubus, Tamsin?" Bo asked huskily, kissing the inside of her thighs. Every nerve on the Valkyrie's body was electrified, feeling more intensity in the other woman's touch. She clenched her teeth in excitement, but forced herself to talk.

"Once or twice," she managed to answer, knowing that the succubus' lips were getting ever closer to her core. Bo planted a wet kiss right next to her center. Not a sound was elicited.

"Guess you'll have higher expectations then," the brunette answered before licking her core over her panties. Bo could feel the muscles in her center spasming already as she enjoyed the taste of the Valkyrie. Tamsin bit her lip. This was it, she knew. The moment she waited for since the first night. She felt her panties slowly come off. The Valkyrie about to die from the anticipation.

"Wow," came Bo's impressed compliment, "you're wetter than I expected."

A jolt of arousal went through Tamsin at her statement. But not compared to the wave of pleasure that came when she felt Bo's broad tongue give her one long lick through her core. Her mouth fell open, a moan about to escape until she bit her bottom lip. She knew she wouldn't be able to contain the moans forever.

She felt Bo crawl up her body and felt the warmth of her cheek on hers, "You taste delicious," she whispered huskily into her ear, "I'm going enjoy teasing you."

Tamsin's eyes rolled backwards at the thought of what exactly this succubus could do to her. But she wasn't about to go through that sweet hell. She quickly flipped their positions and whispered into the succubus' ear, "I don't think so."

Bo chuckled at her response. She took Tamsin off guard by switching their positions again, flipping on top of her and being the dominant one again.

"Down, girl," the brunette ordered, her fingers teasing at the blonde's entrance. She kissed her way down the Valkyrie's flawless skin and to her dusty pink nipple. She flicked it with her tongue, feeling it get harder and then enveloped it. She quickly moved down, knowing how her thighs quivered for her tongue between them.

Tamsin gripped the carpet beneath her. Her will was waning as she tried to weigh the pros and cons of letting the succubus tease her. But she didn't have time. Her back arched, her mouth fell open, her eyes fluttered closed as she felt multiple waves of pleasure go through her. Her nerves were highly sensitized by the energy Bo was sending through her-and God she didn't want it to stop. The blonde felt every stroke of Bo's tongue over her clit. She licked the rest of her core at random times, keeping Tamsin guessing. Bo slowly entered her fingers into the Valkyrie's core, and then slowly drew them out. Curling her fingers for good measure.

Tamsin couldn't keep her hips still, moving with Bo's tongue.

Her phone rang and Tamsin froze but Bo didn't stop. She continued to tease the blonde, making her tongue stroke her clit a little faster. Tamsin was about to push away but Bo held tightly to her legs.

"Where do you think you're going?" the succubus asked, her eyes glowing. The blonde smiled, "My phone's ringing," she stated. Her smile faltered as Bo suckled on her clit and her eyes became unfocused. Tamsin sat up from her position, however Bo met her halfway. Her face inches from the blonde's at her kneeling position between her legs.

The succubus looked at her challengingly, daring her to pick up that phone.

"Don't answer it," Bo whispered, her fingers still inside her. Tamsin clenched her teeth to keep control. And then a thought occurred to her.

"You know, for someone who looked like hell when you came in, you sure look fine now," the blonde stated. Bo tilted her head to the side.

"What's your point?" she asked. Tasmin smiled, before pushing herself off the ground to flip their positions.

"My point," the blonde answered as she breathed into the brunette's ear, "is that round one has commenced."

The Valkyrie pulled herself away from Bo, reaching for her phone and then answered it. Her intense gaze not leaving the other woman for a second.

"Tamsin," the detective said into the phone. Bo looked at her, half of her mind not believing what just happened. She quickly recovered, however, and crawled to the blonde. She kneeled behind the other kneeling blonde, her fingers caressing the skin of her abdomen as it traveled down to its destination.

The Valkyrie quickly grabbed Bo's wrist. The succubus planted wet kisses on her neck, ignoring that her wrist wasn't going anywhere.

"Isn't this something that can wait until tomorrow?" Tamsin asked, trying to ignore the fact that Bo's other hand was taking the place of the one she grabbed. Bo hovered over her clit, teasing her as she gently touched it.

"I'm busy," the blonde spoke. Bo chuckled, "Yes you are," she whispered into her other ear, her fingers being bolder. Tamsin bit her lip.

"Call Detective Dyson," Tamsin growled, trying not to let her voice quiver. Though, her legs were trembling. She tried her best to ignore the hand that was currently caressing her core and the lips that were kissing her neck.

"Just call him and-fuck!" Tamsin breathed out as Bo sent several huge orange waves of sexual energy through her and entered inside of her.

"What was that?" Bo asked triumphantly, but the blonde ignored her.

"Nothing, just do it," Tamsin demanded and hung up. She threw her phone on the couch before she turned around. Bo laid the Valkyrie down on the carpet. Tamsin too distracted to fight as the succubus continued to send pulses through her.

"Detective Tamsin," Bo whispered into her ear. The blonde was only half focused on her words. She considered fighting back but the thought process didn't go very far.

"Is that a moan I heard just then?" Bo asked, teasingly. She placed kisses on her neck again, her fingers slowly entering and withdrawing, but slightly quickening her pace.

"I don't know what you're-Oh God," Tamsin sucked in a breath as Bo suddenly thrusted into her, not stopping the ever flowing energy pulsating through the other woman. Bo chuckled at her response, keeping her sudden pace.

"I think you lost this round," Bo concluded, before quickening her pace. The time for teasing was over, and she was going to bring the woman beneath her to her climax. Tamsin bit her lip, she grabbed at the carpet, but suddenly that wasn't enough. She placed her hands on Bo's back, her nails digging into the succubus' skin as she felt her oncoming orgasm. Her hips were moving to meet Bo's fingers, her chest heaving and a thin sheen of sweat covering her body. Her nails were dragging down Bo's back.

The succubus crashed her lips with Tamsin's, freely taking her chi. She couldn't stop and the Valkyrie knew she wouldn't. But she didn't make a move to stop it. She could feel the strength leaving her body.

"Oh fuck," Tamsin breathed a high pitch moan as her hips rose from the ground, spasming as her climax finally overcame her. Her hips jerking off the ground and pushing themselves onto her lover's fingers. Bo helped her ride out her climax and smirked, knowing she won.

When the blonde's hips plopped back down, she was taking big gulps of air. Bo gently kissed her neck, before meeting her eyes.

"How was that?" she asked smugly. Tamsin smirked, "Not as good as I thought," she replied. Bo matched her smirk, "You lost," she stated. Tamsin furrowed her brows, "It's my turn," she answered before switching their positions yet again.

Tamsin wasn't one for foreplay but she knew that she would never live this encounter down unless she elicited several moans from the succubus. She weighed the two options in her head. To tease or not to tease. As Tamsin was making her decision, Bo sat up. As if their minds were connected somehow, they both stood up and Tamsin backed the brunette into the wall. She furiously pressed her lips against her own. Bo wrapped a leg around the other woman's waist, the blonde grabbing it before Bo jumped and wrapped the other one around her. Tamsin's hands were on the succubus' ass, their lips never parted. The Valkyrie carried the succubus up the stairs, however it took longer than it should have. Disliking the space between them and wanting to feel her heated skin against Bo's, Tamsin kept slamming her against the wall to kiss her harder.

They finally arrived at Tamsin's bedroom, the blonde throwing the woman on the bed. Bo's eyes glowing blue, looked at her lover seductively, backing into the headboard. Tamsin smirked and joined her, making her decision that foreplay was overrated. She could make the succubus moan anyway. She inserted three long fingers inside of the succubus without hesitation, making the brunette gasp at the unexpected thrust. Tamsin grinned, curling her fingers and thrusting at a steady pace, trying to find the spot inside of her that would even the game. She didn't quite place her lips on her clit yet, instead she hovered over the brunette's lips, their breaths mingling. Bo was biting her bottom lip, one hand fisting Tamsin's blonde air that glowed in the moonlight from her window and the other fisting the sheets.

"Faster," Bo demanded, moving her hips to meet Tamsin's thrusts.

"Ah-ah-ah," the Valkyrie warned, pulling her hand away for a moment, making Bo growl. Tamsin smirked and leaned into her ear, "You're gonna have to be patient, succu-bitch," she whispered harshly before continuing her slow but hard thrusts and biting down on her neck. Bo's mouth fell open from the unexpected pain that proved to only heighten her pleasure. Tamsin kissed it better before traveling down.

The blonde wrapped her lips around her clit, flicking her tongue, bringing Bo a little closer to her climax.

"You're gonna," Bo panted, "have to do," she continued, "better than that."

Tamsin chuckled at her response. By the way her walls were trembling, she knew Bo was getting there. It was time.

The Valkyrie was face to face with the succubus again. She had a mischievous smile on her face. Bo returned the smile, however her smile was gone and her mouth fell open. Her eyes rolled back as Tamsin thrusted harder and faster. The bed was moving against the wall, banging with each thrust. Tamsin grabbed the headboard above Bo's head. She lifted the succubus' legs onto her shoulders, and then used her hips to thrust as fast and as hard as she could. Bo's hands were on the blonde's ass, pushing her against herself.

"Oh my-FUCK!" the high pitch moan escaped Bo, which encouraged the blonde. Both panting, both sweating, the Valkyrie continued, curling her fingers and finding the spot.

"Holy-oh my god," Bo continued to scream out and Tamsin considered putting her hand over her mouth. As much as she loved to hear them, the neighbors were going to complain. _But fuck the neighbors_, Tamsin thought.

"I'm," the succubus panted out, "I'm gonna," she moaned out, her hands fisting the sheets now. Tamsin leaned down to Bo's ear again and whispered, "I know."

Bo's hips arched up, her head pressing into her pillow, her right hand tangled in Tamsin's hair, pulling her back to crash her lips onto hers. A stream of blue chi flowed out Tamsin's lips as their tongues tasted each other. The grip on the blonde's hair tightened, separating the kiss as a moan escaped from her and then her hips went slack. Tamsin extracted her fingers.

"Now we're even," she stated, smugly. She plopped next to the succubus, panting. Her body drained of all energy.

"Wow," Bo breathed out, her chest rising and falling. Tamsin chuckled, "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Lauren doesn't figure out about Tamsin and Bo yet (unlike the TV show). Just thought I'd throw that out there.

* * *

Chapter 4 - God Damn It...

Bo nervously walked up to Lauren's door in the morning. She couldn't say she wasn't avoiding her girlfriend, she kind of was. The succubus didn't know if she should feel guilty about the arrangement with Tamsin, it was spur of the moment and she wasn't about to back out and let the other woman win. She found a regular, that was good. A strong one at that. _And a delicious one_, Bo thought to herself. However, it didn't change the fact that things with Tamsin were purely physical, which was what she liked about the Valkyrie. She avoided getting emotionally involved. Her desire for Lauren was something else though, and she needed to make things up with her.

The brunette took in a deep breath and exhaled before knocking on the door a few times. At first, there was silence, and she was worried that Lauren was either ignoring her or wasn't home. But her fears were pushed aside when she heard the chink of the door being unlocked. Lauren opened the door and looked at her girlfriend, she didn't look pleased.

"Bo, hey," the blonde greeted and opened the door a little wider for her girlfriend to walk in. Bo closed the door behind her and walked up to the human, "Lauren, I'm sorry," Bo said. It was the first thing to come to her mind, and she did punch Isaac in the face. Lauren shook her head, "No, I'm sorry," she quickly replied. An inward wash of relief went through the succubus, the doctor wasn't pissed.

"I should have pushed him away, I shouldn't have let him kiss me," Lauren continued. Bo shook her head, "I shouldn't have punched him," she replied. An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment. "I'm sorry I missed your thing, Lauren," the succubus said, taking Lauren's hand in hers. Lauren looked into her eyes and smiled, "I understand. With the Dawning and such, you already have a lot on your plate. Trick filled me in," she informed. Bo nodded her head, mentally thanking her grandfather.

"So, how did it go?" Bo asked, intertwining her fingers with Lauren's. The blonde chuckled, "I actually didn't go," she confessed. Bo gave her a look of confusion and Lauren quickly explained, "I got a little drunk early and then Isaac came and gave me the award and we went to dinner."

"Dinner?" Bo remarked, trying not to react to the statement. Lauren nodded, "Yeah, we were talking about science-y things," she answered. She left out the part where she vented to him. Another silence hung in the air, and Bo had been pondering on whether she should tell Lauren about her regular now.

"Um, Lauren," Bo muttered with a nervous tone. Lauren didn't know if she liked it or not, so decided to hear what Bo had to say. Bo looked at her girlfriend, "I found a regular," she confessed. An unexpected pang of pain hit Lauren, "Oh," was all she could manage at that moment.

"It's-" Bo started but the blonde put up a hand to stop Bo in mid-sentence, "It's better if I didn't know." The brunette nodded after a moment and agreed, "Okay. I just wanted to let you know that no more dead bodies will be showing up in your morgue," she attempted to joke, but realized it wasn't funny. Lauren nodded, "Great. As long as it's not Dyson," she replied. Bo nodded, "Not Dyson," she confirmed.

"Are you hungry?" Lauren asked suddenly, wanting to get off the subject. Bo lightened up, "Starving," she smiled. She hadn't eaten anything all morning. The blonde looked into Bo's eyes and smiled. Not because of her genuine statement, but because that statement didn't have any sexual innuendo in it. As much as Lauren loved having sex with her girlfriend, she was only human and every time she mentioned food, Bo usually didn't mean physical sustenance. It was nice to ask about food and Bo not wanting to jump her bones and take all her energy and strength before the morning was even done.

The blonde walked over to the refrigerator and took out some eggs and a skillet from the cupboard. Bo followed the blonde and watched as she cooked. She was glad that she didn't have to keep any secrets from Lauren, and even happier that she didn't want to know who it was. Something told her that if she knew it was Tamsin, she would say it was okay, but still be pained by it. A sudden wave of gratitude washed over the succubus as she stared at Lauren as she cooked.

Bo stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her, burying her nose into her neck and taking in her scent. She could feel Lauren press her head into her. The brunette trailed her lips up to her ear, "I'm so lucky to have you, you know that?" she whispered.

Lauren smiled at her statement and placed her hand on top of Bo's, "I know," she replied.

* * *

Tamsin was looking intently at the file, but it wasn't the file she was intently thinking about, in fact, she wasn't thinking about anything. She was just trying not to let her eyes close. The succubus was indulging in her all night and by the time she woke up in the morning, she was beyond exhausted. Bo was gone, which she was glad for. Sleepovers were overrated. Dyson walked up behind her with a cup of coffee, seeing the way Tamsin was tiredly leaning on her arm.

"Rough night?" he asked, sitting in his chair and leaning back. Tamsin looked up at him and rubbed her eyes, not answering him. He chuckled, "What we're you up to?" he asked, curiously. "You don't wanna know," Tamsin said, exhaustion thick in her voice and her hands still over her face. And it was the truth, Dyson probably didn't want to know. He narrowed his eyes, "You don't have to lie to me." The blonde didn't react to the statement, to tired to figure out what he meant.

"She's the best sex you'll ever have, though," he stated, casually sipping his coffee. Tamsin took her hands from her face and gave him a confused look. "How d'you know?" He chuckled again, "I came into work just like that, after a night with her," he explained. The blonde inhaled and sighed out, "She really just helps herself," she grumbled, leaning back. "Yeah, no kidding," he replied, sipping his coffee again, "Maybe you can give her what I couldn't." Tamsin raised her eyebrows, telling him to clarify.

"No strings attached," he said. Tamsin growled, "And this just got incredibly awkward." She stood up and walked away, needing to splash cold water on her face. He smiled as she walked away. Never had he seen Tamsin so devoid of energy. Usually she always had a snarky comment or two to throw at him. The phone rang and he picked it up, "Detective Dyson. Yes. When? I'll be there ten," he said with an urgency before hanging up. He got up and walked to the ladies' room. He knocked the door and opened it a crack, "Tamsin! We gotta go!"

Tamsin whined and walked to the door. She leaned her face against the door jamb and gave Dyson a pleading look, "Can you take this one?" she asked in the nicest whisper she could. His amused look was all it took for Tamsin's pride to be smashed to the depths of her soul. But still, she couldn't muster the energy to take back her request. He grinned, "Drink a Gatorade and come with me." She whined and followed him out the door, "If I had to suffer through it, so can you," he remarked.

* * *

Lauren was at the lab, looking at a blood sample from a sick banshee. She turned to her notebook and scribbled something down before looking back into the microscope. She was unaware of the succubus walking in and closing the doors behind her. When the doctor heard footsteps she looked behind her.

"Bo," she greeted, not surprised by her visit. When Bo was bored, she came straight here. "No cases?" the blonde asked as she turned in her stool to face her. Bo shook her head, "I'm taking a break after what happened last night," she replied. Lauren's eyebrows raised, "And what happened last night?" Bo grumbled at the thought of it, "A big, ugly, she-troll with boyfriend issues is what happened." The doctor nodded, knowing the fact that she had no wounds meant that she fed and healed. And by the news she heard today, she healed last night from her new 'regular'. Lauren didn't want to know, for fear of actually knowing the person Bo was sleeping with.

"That sounds awful," Lauren sympathized. Bo nodded, pouting. The doctor smiled and hugged her, knowing Bo wanted the doctor's sympathy in the first place. "I'm afraid I'm not going to be much fun today," Lauren stated, walking to her desk to sit on the chair. "I have this Fae flu going around and I don't know what's causing it," she explained, sorting through the papers on her desk. Bo followed her and massaged her shoulders. Lauren sighed and relaxed into her touch, enjoying the treatment she was getting.

"Anything I can do to help?" Bo asked, leaning down toward her ear. Lauren turned and looked up at her girlfriend, "No, I wish," she answered. Bo smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss. Lauren was about to pull away when Bo deepened the kiss. After a few moments of indulging, she made herself pull away. "I'm sorry, I really have to work," she whispered. "I know," Bo answered, "I just really want to have amazing make up sex." Lauren chuckled, "Tonight, I promise."

"You always work late on days like this," Bo whined, leaning in to kiss her again. Lauren kissed her back but then made herself pull away again, "I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I'll do my best." Bo whined in protest again and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. The blonde couldn't resist and let Bo have her way for a few more seconds. Bo's hands began to wander down and around, lightly touching her breast. Lauren pulled a centimeter away from the other woman's lips, "Bo," she warned. The succubus leaned in again, breathing, "What?" in between pecks. Lauren pulled away again, "This is going to lead to something else," she said, though the statement was more to make herself resist.

"That's the point," the brunette replied, her hand skillfully unbuttoning a button on Lauren's white blouse. Lauren put her hand on top of Bo's and intertwined their fingers, "Busy," she managed to say before Bo was on her lips again. Bo's tongue slowly licked Lauren's bottom lip before nipping it and suckling it and then deepening the kiss. The thing that made Lauren melt a little. "Just a few more minutes," Bo whispered, planting kisses on her jaw and then down her neck. "I've been Lauren-deprived," she admitted. As flattered as Lauren was, she knew Bo's few minutes was a few hours of her trying not to scream in her own office and bringing in the attention of other employees. Lauren struggled to keep her eyes open and not give in to Bo's sweet persuasion.

"Bo," Lauren said, her tone warning and Bo chuckled. She was back to her ear, "I love it when you say my name like that. It's like Dominatrix Lauren. It's so sexy," she whispered before taking in her ear. _Shit_, Lauren thought. She was in trouble. Bo pulled on Lauren's hand, making the doctor stand but then the succubus pushed her back into the desk. Bo's lips didn't leave hers during this process and her hand was just above Lauren's knee. "We-" Lauren began before being interrupted by Bo's lips. "We," she started but Bo kissed her, "We c-can't do this right now," she managed to stutter out quickly before her lips were assaulted again. Bo moaned in protest, her hand traveling higher.

"Why not?" she asked. Lauren's eyes fluttered closed as she felt a pulse of sexual energy go through her. "Not fair," the doctor whined, "No energy." Bo chuckled, "Why?" A hand was under Lauren's blouse and the other caressed her center through her slacks. "You know why," Lauren growled, she managed to put a hand to stop Bo from going further with her core. She knew Bo was smiling though. "Because," the succubus huskily started to answer her own question, "you'd be moaning and screaming like you should be?" Lauren's eyes rolled back. She could hardly resist when Bo was sending energy through her but when she talked like that, it was almost impossible.

"Oh," Lauren moaned out as another wave of sexual energy pulsed through her. Chills ran down her spine and her will was waning like a candle in the wind. "Come on, Lauren," Bo whispered, "Come for me once." Heat pooled in her abdomen. She didn't know Bo was that serious about being Lauren-deprived, but she did know that her succubus lover couldn't wait until tonight to have make up sex. "I can't," Lauren whispered, though her tone was far from convincing, "People will-"

"Yes, you can," Bo interrupted, "All you have to do is..." she trailed off, her hand in her panties and feeling her engorged clit and sending a particular sensational pulse through her. Lauren threw her head back and her mouth fell open as she let out a breathy but loud moan, "...not scream."

* * *

Sure enough, there was another dead body. They would have to send it to the morgue and since it was a high profile case, they needed the answers as soon as possible, which meant visiting the Light Fae doctor. Tamsin sighed. _Well, this won't be awkward_, she thought to herself. Dyson looked at the body, trying to find anything he may have missed. They were inside a mansion, decorated with old school Fae artifacts and paintings. She walked over to her partner, "I got the wife's statement. She didn't see anything. She just heard his scream and came down and found him," she informed Dyson who nodded but then shook his head, "There's something missing," he whispered to himself.

"Did you smell anything?" she asked tiredly, wanting to go home. He shook his head, "That's just it. Another scent. I smell his scent, I smell the wife's, but not the attacker. What kind of Fae doesn't carry a scent?" he asked. Tamsin shrugged, "We can figure it out when we get to the doctor," she answered. They watched the Fae victim, one of the ambassadors of the Light, getting put onto a gurney. They walked behind the coroners out of the house and then to the car. Dyson tried calling Lauren but went to her voicemail, so he left a message.

"This is going stir an outrage in the Light," Tamsin muttered to herself, annoyed. Dyson agreed, "And I have a feeling the Morrigan won't be too compliant."

They arrived at the Ash Compound, the headquarters of the Light. She always felt a little uncomfortable in here, like she didn't belong. And she didn't, so she didn't know why she should feel any differently. _This day needs to be over,_ she thought to herself, knowing her exhaustion didn't allow her to have a reign on herself as she usually did. They walked inside, the coroners took the corpse the back way, easier access to the lab. Dyson was lost in thought as to what kind of Fae could possibly have no scent and Tamsin was too tired to focus on anything except walking straight.

So, when they arrived at the lab and opened the door, they found Lauren on the desk and needless to say where Bo was standing. They immediately separated and Lauren got off the desk, straightening herself out. Flustered and extremely embarrassed at the predicament she was caught in, she stuttered, "Dyson, Tamsin. What are you doing here?"

"Incoming dead body. High profile case," Tamsin said, suddenly feeling extremely amused. She looked at Bo who looked equally surprised but not flustered. She just looked embarrassed for Lauren. "I called," Dyson answered awkwardly, his voice seeming louder in the silence. The silence that lasted a few seconds seemed like centuries for Lauren. Then, the dead body came in and couldn't be a more welcome interruption. She immediately walked towards it and picked up the chart. Tamsin looked amused when she looked at Bo who shrugged and Dyson who just looked away.

"He appeared to have been stabbed multiple times. Once in the back, once in the chest, and once in the abdomen," Lauren said, filling the silence. Tamsin tried not to laugh as she looked at how awkward Lauren was. Bo clapped her hands together, "Well, I'm just going to go. I'll call you tonight," she said. She walked by Tamsin and whispered, "Don't laugh, she's already embarrassed." Bo noticed Tamsin's tired posture and her exhausted aura.

"Clearly. She doesn't need my help with that," the blonde replied amused. Bo suppressed a smile, both out of Tamsin's response and her obvious tiredness, and walked out.

* * *

Lauren came home, threw the keys on the little table next to the door and walked inside. She smelled food and saw Bo sitting at the little table in the kitchen with the Chinese food and a sheepish smile. She knew Lauren wasn't going to be pleased. "That was the single most embarrassing moment in my life," the blonde stated. Bo stood up and walked to her, "I know. I'm really sorry-"

"Bo, I told you someone could walk in. But no, you just had to on the table," Lauren said, taking off her jacket. "You have to admit, it was hot and exciting," Bo offerred but Lauren gave her an unamused look. Bo's smile disappeared as she tried to console her, "Okay, how about I make it up to you." Lauren turned to her, "How?" Bo wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and replied, "By finishing what was interrupted this afternoon."

"Bo Dennis, you will not be getting sex from me until I can look Dyson and Tamsin in the eye again," she stated and walked toward the table. Bo whined, "I said I was sorry."

"And I'm still humiliated by the suppressed look of amusement on Tamsin's face!" Lauren responded, "Do you know how I got through the rest of the day?" she asked. Bo was afraid of the answer. "By knowing I was going to punish you," the blonde finished. Bo joined Lauren at the table, pouting, "Babe, I'm really, really, really, really, sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Do you know how big the elephant was in the room?" the blonde continued, eating the Chinese takeout Bo brought, no doubt as a peace offering. "It was bigger than the Garuda," she answered. Bo looked at her uncertain, "It wasn't that big," she replied. Lauren shook her head, "You weren't there to see the look on Tamsin and Dyson's faces the entire time."

"I bet Dyson didn't have a look of amusement on his face," Bo said, calling Lauren out on her false statement. Lauren stopped eating for a moment, "You're right. But his face is also what got me through the rest of the day," she answered. Bo sighed, "Lauren-"

"Don't 'Lauren' me, Bo. You're going to deal with the consequences, so I hope you have a big bad Fae to vent out your frustration on," she said. Bo put her head down on her arm on the table, groaning her misery that was only just beginning. Tamsin was great, but Tamsin kept her alive. Her hunger for chi and her desire for Lauren were two separate entities and she was already Lauren-deprived for more than a week and a half, besides today. But that didn't count. She looked up to see if Lauren had a flicker of sympathy. But Lauren was resolute on this, and she knew if she dared tried to seduce her again the sentence would be longer.

Bo miserably started eating her dinner. She was going to do everything she could to sway Lauren, but her talent of persuasion wasn't a very special skill if she couldn't touch. _God damn it_, Bo thought to herself. She was in deep shit.


End file.
